1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle information system. It also relates to an in-vehicle apparatus and an information terminal used in the in-vehicle information system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an in-vehicle apparatus known in the related art that pre-assigns each software application program installed in the in-vehicle apparatus with a specific identification symbol indicating that operation of the particular application while the vehicle is traveling is either allowed or disallowed and determines, based upon such identification symbols, applications, the operations of which are to be disallowed while the vehicle travels so as to assure safe vehicle operation (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-222523).